All The Things
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Sesshomaru Takahashi has it all, cars, estates, villas and a successful business. However, when a beautiful executive turns him down, he'll do anything to have her. Even if she's engaged. And when feelings become genuine, things grow complicated. No longer a oneshot. SessKag. Rated for some suggestive themes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Sucess

**First attempt at one of these LOL. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**All The Things**

Success, it was a sweet word known only by the greatest people of this world. Sesshomaru Takahashi was privileged enough to be one of those people.

He had it all, several homes, villas, cars, estates and a successful career as one of the most powerful people in Japan.

He strolled into the doors of Takahashi corp. on a Friday morning. Normally he would not visit the office as he would much rather run the business from the luxury of one of his many villas, today however, he had learned a new Executive had entered the company with the intentions on making a business proposition.

One that in hopes would be very profitable.

He stepped into the elegant glass elevator and brushed a speck of dirt from his pristine white Armani suit as the elevator shot to the fiftieth floor.

Stepping out of the elevator he made elegant strides towards the conference room as his assistant Jaken, rushed to his side.

"Takahashi-san, your papers" he said dutifully "I've made the necessary analysis and have sorted the files on your computer accordingly"

Sesshomaru nodded as Jaken continued "The executive is already in the conference room sir"

Once again Sesshomaru nodded as he took the portfolio Jaken held in his hands and walked through the conference room doors.

The table was mahogany and stretched the entire length of the office. At the head of the table set a board and several portfolios placed exquisetly on the table.

He took his seat at the opposite end and crossed his arms, eager to have this presentation over.

"Takahashi-san" each member of the room bowed before him

"Where is this executive" he got to the point, authority in his voice

"That would be me" a small woman stepped away from the table to bow more formally.

He gave her a once-over "You can't be serious" he chuckled

Her eyebrows furrowed in anger "Quite serious Takahashi-san, I am Kagome Higurashi"

He laughed much deeper then "A woman plans to make a deal with me"

"Not a deal sir, a proposition" she corrected

"Are you contradicting me" he questioned her

"No, merely correcting your false pretense" she responded swiftly

He glared at her before waving his hand dismissively "Go on"

She glared back before walking to the opposite head of the table and grabbing the portfolios before passing them out.

She shoved the papers into Sesshomaru's hands, who in turn snatched them before saying snidely "I hope these are menus for when you plan to cook me dinner"

The other men laughed before she shushed them with a look "No Takahashi-san, it's a book of manners because your mother apparently missed some things" she replied fiercely

_Fierce, I like that_. He mused with a smug smile.

"Continue" he told her

"Okay" she began her accounts of a possible proposition that would benefit the company greatly

Sesshomaru gave her another once-over. She was very small 5'3 at the best. Long, black, silky hair that was pulled back into an elegant bun. A small tight waist that was concealed by a gold sash around a black dress that stopped mid-thigh. Extremely long legs for her size and a long neck that at the moment was draped in gold jewelry.

She was a sight to see, if nothing else.

"Are you listening Takahashi-san" she asked from her position

He was jarred from his very….naughty thoughts "I am"

"And what do you think of this proposal" she asked him, knowing he hadn't been paying attention

"Isn't it your job to persuade me" he asked with a sly smirk

She glared at him once more "Well if my presentation wasn't enough I hope for you to read through the portfolio there and get back with me at your earliest convience"

He smirked once more "I'll do that"

"Arigato" she bowed before rising and walking to collect the other portfolios

He glanced at her again and licked his lips. How long had it been since he'd had a woman. When she walked by him he inhaled the scent of blossoms and had to suppress a growl, left over from some extremely distant relative that had to have been an inu-youkai.

Giving her one more glance as he stood he noticed a small diamond ring placed delicately on her engaged finger.

So she's engaged. He thought. He smiled smugly. I'll call her my long shot project.

"I'll take a look at these papers and if I deem them acceptable I'll get back to you" he told her as he strolled out of the office with every intention of getting her into his bed.

* * *

By Sunday night he found himself extremely stressed out. After having taken a look at only three pages of the lengthy proposal he had decided that the girl was brilliant. Her ideas and ingenuity would make an extreme asset that many companies didn't have.

That isn't what was stressing him out.

It was the fact that no matter how long he (or his assistant) had researched he could find no more than a basic profile of her.

Kagome Higurashi, age 25, M.D in international business and a minor in archetectual design from Tokyo University. Daughter of Noriko and Naoko Higurashi. Fiancee' of Garage owner Kouga Yamagucci.

"How could a woman of such caliber be betrothed to a fucking mechanic" he shook his head

He began chastising himself then. He did not know this woman. Other than being beautiful and obviously smart there was nothing to attract her to him. Perhaps it was the thought of knowing he couldn't have her.

Perhaps it was something else.

Whatever it was it continued to stress Sesshomaru Takahashi and he was one man not to be stressed out; especially over a woman of all things.

Shaking his head once more he rang Jaken

"Yes Takahashi-san" the assistant quivered through the phone

"Buy the finest set of pearls you can find in all of Tokyo" he gave a simple order before hanging up

Sesshomaru Takahashi gets whatever he wants and what he wanted, was her.

* * *

He strolled into the office once more Monday morning. Something, of course, he'd never do on a normal day. However, it wasn't a normal day.

It was the beginning of Operation Get Into Kagome Higurashi's Pants.

As he walked through the hallways of his company he froze as he heard the distinct sound of yelling. Changing his intended direction, he followed the noise until he stood outside of Kagome Higurashi's office.

He quieted his breath as he listened to her conversation.

"I don't care" she hissed into the phone

"What you did was inexcusable" she hissed again

"I really was working late" she defended herself

"Are you calling me a liar" she grew angrier

Sesshomaru almost found himself laughing. She was having an argument with her idiot mechanic fiancée. Serves her right for dealing with the lesser people of Tokyo. Unlike himself.

"Takahashi-san" a cheery employee yelled "We don't usually see you two business days in a row"

Sesshomaru grew angry, couldn't the idiot see he was eavesdropping. He'd give his position away "Are you telling me how to run my business"

"N-no sir" the worker pleaded

"If I needed an incompetent employees advice on how to run my company, I wouldn't enlist in your help. Now get out of my sight before I fire you" he spat coldly

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir" the worker replied fearfully before scurrying away

Sesshomaru glared after him and jumped as the door to Kagome's office opened.

"Is there something you need Takahashi-san" she asked, her eyes pinkish

So she's been crying he thought. "Come with me to my office" he walked away, expecting her to follow

The girl looked at him skeptically before following behind.

"Your proposal is brilliant" he told her simply when they reached his office

"Really" her sapphire eyes brightened

He nodded "I've decided to make you head of the project" he watched her gleeful expression

"Arigato, arigato, arigato Takahashi-san" she bowed and rose with a smile

He smiled inwardly, it was a pretty smile "You're welcome" he responded "So, you're engaged huh" he got to the point

She attempted to hide the ring from him "I am"

"He isn't worth it" he replied simply

She grew angry "And just who are you to tell me who is worthy of love"

"I didn't say he was unworthy of love woman" he corrected "He's not worthy of you"

"And who are you to say that" she asked

"One who's heard you screaming throughout the halls of this business" he paused "Women do not and should not find themselves yelling"

She blushed from embarrassment "Why is yelling man's work" she spat

"No" he replied "It is man's burden. Women should not be burdened with that, they are already burdened with much"

She turned away from him as he stood from his desk "You know nothing" she told him simply before attempting to walk away

He rushed from his desk to place a hand on her shoulder "I know you are too beautiful to have to cry over someone as lowly as a mechanic"

She whipped her head to face him "How did you know"

"I own this city" he replied simply

She pouted and he swore it was the cutest thing "Should've known as much" she responded

He gave a tiny smirk before turning her to face him "I know that you have an ingenuity to take this company in so many directions" he smiled at her "I know you are a beauty that isn't seen on this Earth everyday" he brushed the hair that had fallen into her face from when she whipped her head "And I know that you want to be away from someone who hurts you in the way you've been hurt"

She breathed deeply from his caress before mustering the strength to break away "I love Kouga"

Sesshomaru stood closer to her "No you don't"

"How would you know" she replied coldly

"Love is not pain" he replied simply before leaning to give a soft kiss on her forehead

She jolted from the electricity she felt "I have to go"

"No you don't" he responded he placed a kiss on her cheek

"Y-yes I d-do" she said confusion lacing her words

"See how you're confused, love is not confusing" he replied "If you loved him, you wouldn't be confused by your emotions"

He pulled her into his embrace and she stiffened. He leaned into her ear and she shivered slightly as a stubble of his small beard grazed her cheek. "Let me love you"

It was wrong, she knew that. She didn't know this man "You don't even know me" she replied

"I can get to know you" he whispered huskily in her ear and smiled at the shiver he felt from her

"How can you let a man treat you like you're nothing, when you're worth more than gold" he asked her

She didn't respond as he traced feathery kisses across her shoulder and collarbone.

He pulled away before turning her around and breathing on the back of her neck "I'll put a string of pearls right in your hand" he draped the pearls around her neck to which she gasped. They were absolutely beautiful

"I'll take you out on a night cruise on a yacht. Any ocean, sea or river you choose" he replied as he placed a kiss on her neck

She felt her knees buckle and he held her steady "What good is a diamond like yourself, if no one can experience it's beauty." He held her tighter

He turned her around once more, before unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse. He leaned forward and gave her a smile before placing a feathery soft kiss on her lips. "Anything you ask of me" he said simply

She moaned as he continued to kiss her. She wanted to kick him, punch him, anything but to enjoy the kiss as she did. It was wrong and she knew it; but nothing felt more right.

And so she relented, she let him into her mouth where he explored every cavern and cranny and she moaned through it all.

He rose his hands from her blouse to remove it before kneading every muscle of her upper body. He placed his hands on her breasts and massaged them through the bra to which she started panting.

"T-this is wrong" she quivered as he moved his lips from hers to her shoulders

"Nothing's forbidden when we touch" he told her softly before removing his hands from her breasts and to her back to remove the bra

The garment came off easy and they seem to leap out like melons and he smiled at her.

She normally would've hid herself from a man but she felt no desire to at the moment. She knew he found her attractive and the projectile poking her in the thigh attested to it.

He led her over to the couch in the corner and sat her delicately on it. He placed more kisses on her eyes, chin and finally lips.

She moaned loudly as he kissed and licked down her body and stopped between her breasts. He looked up at her and relished in the look of pure ecstasy surrounding her face.

Kissing each breast, he took the right one into his mouth and suckled on it. She screamed as he allowed his hands to massage the neglected breast.

Switching he began tickling her slightly to which she laughed softly. It was a cute laugh and he grew pleasure out of it.

He moved south as he left a trail of kisses on her body. When he reached the hem of her skirt he lifted his hands to the zipper and yanked it down before yanking off the skirt and tights simultaneously.

"No panties" he said with a smirk and looked up to see her blush

"So" she pouted

"Naughty girl" he replied before moving to kiss her passionately once more

He pulled back to gaze at her angelic body and basked in its beauty. He couldn't wait to press against it.

Noticing his gaze she sighed softly and attempted to cover herself, her insecurities growing "What's wrong" she squeaked out

He moved her hands from her body "You're beautiful" he remarked and stood to remove his own clothes as quickly as possible

She gazed at him from her position on the couch. His body was astonishing. Defined muscles that rippled everywhere on his body. A broad chest and hard sculpted abs. The most attractive thing however was his face, it was soft almost like an angels.

He wasn't handsome, he was beautiful and she wanted more.

Taking initiative she stood from the couch and sauntered over, naked, to him. He watched her in surprise when she hopped onto him and placed a kiss on his lips.

He held her tightly, she was very light almost featherweight compared to other girls he'd been with.

Their tongues danced as his length grew longer until it touched her and she gasped loudly.

Pulling from him she laughed loudly and apologized "I'm so sorry Takahashi-san"

He laughed along and kissed her

"Call"

Another kiss

"Me"

Another

"Sesshomaru"

Several more kisses.

He walked them back over to the couch and placed her gently on it. Positioning himself over her he placed more kisses down her stomach, thighs and legs before placing his head at her entrance.

Her breath hitched into her throat "No one's ever done this to me before" she paused "Oral sex I mean"

He laughed "Show me to the subway and I'll go down" he replied with a wink and she blushed "On a beach with jet white sand, in the rain it doesn't matter" she blushed at his words

"Really" she quivered as he breathed in her smell

"Mhmm" he moaned being intoxicated by the smell.

He looked at her once more "All the things your man won't do" he breathed her in once more "I'll do them for you" he dived into her

She let out screams of ecstasy as he teased her with his tongue. He would lap her, suck her and repeat again and again. Horizontal, vertical and in circular motions.

She panted as she arched her back so he could taste more of her. He gripped her hips as he moved into deeper to which she screamed his name louder.

"SESSHOMARU"

He smirked as he felt her climax into his mouth. He licked up every juice before moving to plant another kiss on her lips.

"Every little thing" he finished his statement from before

And for a second, baby blue glanced into amber and mouths touched each other in the most delicate kissed ever received.

They remained that way for several moments as lied her down gently, positioning himself over her.

Her body jarred as he entered her slowly. He gave her looks of concern before moving to do anything else and smiled when she kissed him giving him the go ahead.

He moved methodically against her, it was the best thing he'd ever experienced in his life and he found himself groaning for the first time.

When he felt her legs wrap around him he pushed harder into her causing her to push back. Their movements were clumsy at first, not knowing what really turned the other on.

They laughed amongst each other at the awkwardness of their movements before falling into synchronization and ecstasy.

His head fell back as he moved inside of her and she arched her back in an attempt to take all of him in. There were no loud noises or screams.

Just looks of pure enjoyment.

Soon he felt his climax bubbling inside him and he tried holding it back, wanting to enjoy the moment forever. However when he felt her hips moving faster into his, her legs clenching him tightly and nails digging into his back he pushed faster and harder and eventually climaxed more seeds inside her then stars in the sky and proposals on business desks.

"Stay with me" he said softly before collapsing on top of her

The feeling was new to him and it scared him slightly. Sesshomaru Takahashi was not a fan of fear and would usually avoid situations that would find him in a fearful state.

But when he felt her kiss him once more and her soft black hair fall on his chest as she fell into a deep sleep he embraced her in that fearful state.

It was a feeling that was divine, strong and more influential than just sex. It was something beautiful, perfect and extremely dangerous.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I hope it wasn't TOO terrible. LOL. Don't forget to read, review or favorite. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Temptation

**A/N: Per request (I guess), this is no longer a one-shot. I'm also playing with the idea of each chapter having a separate theme. Let me know how that works out. I tried to edit this the best I could, let me know if I missed anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Temptation was dangerous. It sent emotions into turmoil. It caused thoughts to become a whirlwind in your mind. It broke up relationships, broke up families.

It was a mistake, nothing more, nothing less. That's what she told herself as she sped, by instinct, to her home in Shinjuku.

Kagome Higurashi was 25 years old and in those 25 years she was nothing short of perfect - her hair, clothes, shoes, schools, family, friends and career. All were perfect, all the time.

She loved it that way, keeping things perfect made stress in a very stressful world, minimal.

She stared at the ring on her finger. It was small and simple – like her fiancée Kouga. She grimaced, even the thought of him at the moment made her sick.

Letting the window down, she moved her head as close to the air as she could without obstructing her vision.

The wind blew somewhat violently and it caused her hair to lash and whip around her head like a tourniquet. The constant impact of her hair in her eyes was blocking her vision more than the wind would have.

She pulled to the side of the road and shut her car off. The memories of what just occurred not even hours ago replayed in her head and caused her stomach to do somersaults.

Pressing her head against the headrest she blinked to keep salty tears from falling from her eyes. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome" she chastised herself

"You just slept with a man whom you don't even know all because you were mad at your fiancée" she rested her head against the steering wheel "Stupid"

She admitted the man was extremely handsome. No, scratch that, he was beautiful and any woman could fall for him easily.

Oh but he was a bastard - a pompous, cocky, chauvinistic bastard. He was the only person who could cloud her judgment, he was her only temptation.

She reached behind her and removed the pearls that still lied across her chest. Staring at them intently, she realized these weren't jewels you could simply acquire at any store. They were exquisite and expensive.

She threw them into her purse that was open and lazily reached in to check her phone. She had six messages; five from Kouga and one from him.

She read the messages from Kouga quickly, much too quickly for her liking. And eagerly read the message from her boss.

_I enjoyed my time with you today. We should do it again sometime. ST._

He had some nerve she fumed after reading the message. Assuming that the two of them would do it again after she adamantly stated that she wouldn't.

* * *

**A Few Hours Prior**

She absolutely loved pillows, especially the several fluffy pillows in all different colors that she had in her possession. She buried her face in the pillow she had been snuggling.

However, this one wasn't at all like the pillows she owned. She snuggled it once more before realizing just how hard it was.

Her eyes shot open as she sat up quickly. Staring around the room she was in her eyes fell on the figure next to her.

"Oh my fucking God" she mumbled as she stared directly into the sleeping face of Sesshomaru Takahashi

Frozen for a few moments, she mentally recalled what had happened in the past few hours.

Arguing, crying, hugging, kissing… "Oh my fucking God" she mumbled again

She scrambled from her position "Please, please let me be dreaming" she prayed trying to climb over the man without waking him.

Throwing one leg off of the couch and attempting to follow suit with the other, she tripped and tumbled quite loudly to the floor.

Rubbing her head she turned her attention back to the sleeping form, grateful that her blunder had not woke him.

She scurried quickly to find her clothes that had been haphazardly thrown in various places across the room.

"Stupid, stupid Kagome" she said to herself as she threw her clothes on "So stupid"

Slipping her heels back on she grabbed her jacket that had been thrown across the couch and began tip-toeing to the door.

"Where are you going" came a gruff voice behind her

"Back to my office" she didn't turn to face him

She heard him approach her quietly and craned her neck to face him.

"Why?" he asked

"I have work to do" she replied simply, attempting to leave once more

He grabbed her arm "What's the rush"

She exhaled before replying "We are NOT doing this EVER again"

He laughed "You think so princess?" he asked her

"I do" she replied as she turned to face him "Oh God can you put your clothes back on" she shut her eyes quickly

He laughed louder "That's an interesting thing to say after what just happened"

"I don't care, just do it" she replied forcefully

"I don't think I will" he replied

"Well you're NOT touching me until you do" she responded

"Who said I wanted to touch you again" he turned away from her and walked to his desk before rummaging through it

_Well that hurts_ she thought before replying "Now I see why you're single"

He pulled a cigar from one of the many drawers and lit it before saying nonchalantly "I'm single because no one has intrigued me until now" he blew a smoke ring

"Oh really" she replied

"Really" he blew another ring before stuffing it in the ash tray

He searched for his clothes just as she had done and slipped into them gracefully before turning to face her again. "Better" he asked her mockingly

"Better enough" she replied before crossing her arms

"You look cute like that" he told her with a smirk

"I was serious about never doing this again" she responded

"And why is that"

"This was a mistake and I have a fiancée who loves me and who I love"

"You believe that" he replied

"I do" she nodded

He smiled smugly before approaching her again. He leaned into her ear and said huskily "Love is an illusion. Fabricated in the minds of lovers" He walked behind her and began massaging her shoulders "But lust" he chuckled deeply "Lust is real. Its passion, desire, something that causes you to do the wildest things"

She shuttered slightly before replying "And you believe that"

"Of course" he smiled smugly as he continued to massage her shoulders "And you may love him" he paused "But you lust for me and we know which one of those things won't change"

She jerked her shoulders away before responding "Can I go now, oh great one"

"I told you to call me Sesshomaru but that's fine" he laughed "And if you haven't noticed I haven't been keeping you here"

"Like hell you weren't" she gritted her teeth

"I didn't" he shrugged his shoulders "I neither forced, nor bound you. You remained here on your own." he checked his watch "Now tell me princess, if I was your little fiancée would you have remained so long if you were mad" he watched her expression

Her face flushed and she turned from him "Goodbye" she stomped away, her aura emitting fumes of anger.

* * *

She gripped the phone tightly before throwing it back into her purse and crossing her arms once more. The memories of his cocky attitude toward her was infuriating.

And Kagome Higurashi did not like to be infuriated.

Restarting the car, she gripped the steering wheel, merged into traffic and continued to speed home.

Slipping into her house tiredly, she stomped towards her room. She was drained both physically and emotionally.

She hadn't noticed the soft objects that her feet pressed into until she stepped on an object that pricked her.

"Ow" she mumbled before looking down and gasping.

On the floor, in front of her, were several small Jasmine flower petals. She craned her neck and saw that there were also several behind her.

However, Jasmine petals were not known for pricking. Turning the underside of her foot towards her she gasped at the object sticking into her skin.

Twirling a ring with a gem slightly larger than the one on her finger she covered her mouth and widened her eyes at its beauty.

"A beautiful jewel for a beautiful girl" whispered a husky voice from behind her

"Where did you get this" she turned to face her fiancée

"Does it matter" he smiled

"No, I'm just asking" she replied

"Do you not like it" he asked softly

"Of course I do, it's lovely" she gaped at it once more

His blue eyes beamed down at her "It's an apology for all the crap I've put you through lately"

"You didn't have to do this" she cast her eyes downward

"Yes I did" he turned her chin to face him "This and a lot of things"

"Like what" she replied as he grabbed her hand

He squeezed it lightly before lifting it and kissing each knuckle "Number one, make up for today. I had no right to accuse you of anything"

"Yeah" her eyes lowered again

"Hey you" he smiled lightly "Cheer up, I promise I won't do it again"

"Promise" she repeated

He crossed his heart with two fingers before tapping her on the nose, causing her to giggle. "Promise"

And Egyptian blue met sapphire before lips met lips. The guilt grew within her and she wanted nothing more but to blurt out her indiscretions.

However, when he led her to the bedroom and they slipped into pure cotton sheets. And he pushed in her and she found herself wishing it was another man, wishing it was him; tears fell because she knew it was temptation doing its work.

* * *

**When someone sent me a pm saying that they wished the story was longer, I found myself spending the past two weeks thinking of how exactly I wanted this story to go. I've been playing around with the idea of infidelity, in my head, for some time now and I believe this is the perfect story to touch on it. I hope no one is upset that I decided to continue with this story and not leave it as a one-shot. As always, thank you for all the views, reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate it more than you know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrogance

**A/N: This is a pretty long chapter. I just got into a rhythm and finding myself being unable to stop. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows, they keep me going and I greatly appreciate it.**

**Present day - regular format; Memories - italicized **

**Answering questions from the previous chapter**

**Yes, some of the words Sesshomaru had been speaking in the first chapter were from the song by Joe. I included them because I believe the song is very sweet, however, this story will be far from the saccharine sweetness of the song.**

**Now on with the chapter**

**Arrogance**

What exactly is arrogance? Most people would say it is the result of someone with a large ego. The pompous jerks of society who get a kick out of thinking they are superior to others.

However, to Sesshomaru Takahashi, arrogance was the privilege for those who've earned it. To him, arrogance, like success, could only be tasted by the select few who deserve it. Of course, he was one of those people. Puffing on another cigar with excessively long drags, he let the memories overtake him.

* * *

_He was born into a close-knit family, however, they were far from wealthy. His mother had left his father not long after he was born for reasons that were still unknown to him. Needless to say, when he was two, his father remarried to a woman from a noble family. _

_How he hated that woman. She seemed to sweep in like a tidal wave, no a tsunami into his life. At the time she was like an invasive species, leeching off of his father and being bothersome towards him. Not too long after their marriage, they had a child, another boy._

_He hated the boy too even though it was his younger brother. He, along with the woman, seemed to suck away his father's attention from him. So for the first few years of his father's marriage, he hated both his step mother and younger half-brother._

_Then, when he was twelve, his mother flowed back into his life. He was elated, his mother would come back to his father and the three of them could be a family again. However, that fantasy was shattered just as quickly as it was formed._

_She breezed back into his life just as quickly as she left. She promised they'd be a family and she'd buy him the world. She'd promised they'd spend endless amounts of time together and she'd cook for him every day. She'd promised so much….just for it to be reneged._

_She left after an argument with his father, concerning him, his step mother and half-brother. _

"_We can be a family again Taisho. Me, you and Sesshy" his mother had pleaded with his father. They were alone after spending the day together with Sesshomaru._

"_You walked out of our lives once, who's to say you won't do it again" his father retorted_

"_I was young and silly, it won't happen again" she replied softly "I promise" she leaned in to kiss his father passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_They were unaware that a pair of young amber eyes was watching. However, these eyes were smiling. His parents were still in love and they would be a family again._

_His father then broke the kiss and removed his mother's arms from his neck "We are not doing this again, I love my wife."_

_His mother scoffed "Your wife"_

"_Yes, my wife" he replied "What you used to be before you left"_

"_I told you it was a mistake" she snapped_

"_You say that every time" he snapped back "You can't just keep breezing in and out of our lives any time you feel like it. Sesshomaru is twelve years old Miko, he needs a real mother, someone who will be here tomorrow and every day after that."_

"_Like your wife" she rolled her eyes_

"_Yes, like MY wife" he snapped _

"_I don't want that woman around my son" _

"_Well you aren't woman enough to stay for your son, so she'll be the woman that is"_

_Sesshomaru moved closer to their conversation. He was growing angry. That woman was getting in the way of his dream again. Why couldn't his parents finally be happy?_

"_Look, I'm not going to argue with you" Taisho told her "So you need to leave."_

"_I'm not going anywhere" she replied_

"_Yes you are, just like the other times you left" he retorted_

"_It wasn't that many times"_

"_Six times in twelve years is plenty enough to know that you haven't changed" he responded softly_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She had come and left six times. Why couldn't he remember any of those times and why hadn't she stayed._

"_Look" her voice rose "I didn't want a family then but I want one now"_

"_Didn't want a family" his father chuckled "Family isn't a jacket you can pick up and take off any time you damn well feel like it" his father's voice rose as well "And you've already done that way too many times"_

"_I already said I was young and stupid" her voice was pleading once more "I didn't want a husband and son and…."_

_Sesshomaru stood up quickly when he heard his mother's words. She didn't want a family, didn't want a husband, didn't want a son….. didn't want him. His head began to spin and tears formed in his eyes. His mind pleaded with him to not do something he'd later regret. However, his heart was pounding and pleading to be healed._

"_YOU DIDN'T WANT ME" he screamed as loud as he could now standing in his parents' faces. _

"_Sesshy, baby" Mika tried to calm him by reaching to give him a hug_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME" he screamed once more, tears rushing from his eyes "I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE" _

_Sesshomaru stared into his parents' eyes. His father's was sorrowful and his mother's was guilty. His head continued to spin and he bolted away from them and into his room, where he spent the next few hours crying his eyes out._

_Later that night his door had opened and he felt the foot of his bed sink in. Not bothering to check to see who had intruded his space he muttered two words "Go away"_

"_I heard the argument dad and your mom had" it was the voice of his younger brother Inuyasha_

"_I said go away" he stated once more_

"_I know you're sad" Inuyasha replied, his voice soft "Kinda like I am when you tease me"_

_Sesshomaru refused to reply, however, Inuyasha's soft words had reached him and he felt guilty._

"_Maybe…" the younger brother started "Maybe we can share my mom" he smiled softly "She has enough love for everybody"_

_Sesshomaru stiffened and clenched his pillow, sharing a mother. Would it be possible after how terribly he treated her and his younger brother?_

"_Just think about it okay?" Inuyasha continued softly as he moved to leave "And can you think about me and you being friends too?" he added softly as he left_

_Sesshomaru clenched his pillow even tighter as he heard his door close. And with two silent tears dripping from his eyes, he drifted to sleep._

_He was later awoken by a hug with a scent of vanilla and Jasmine. Looking up he gasped as an angel, humming an ancient Japanese folksong (he had forgotten the name) held him. Blinking his eyes to clear his vision, he was surprised to see the face of his stepmother._

_Not noticing that the boy was awake, she spoke softly "I won't leave you"_

_Looking away, he stiffened somewhat as Inuyasha's words from earlier that day replayed in his mind. A few moments later, he visibly relaxed and drifted to sleep from the sound of his stepmother's beautiful hums. _

* * *

_A few years later, the night of his sixteenth birthday to be exact, Sesshomaru sat with his brother and stepmother eating the dinner she had prepared for his birthday._

_As the seconds ticked by, Sesshomaru grew anxious as his father had yet to come home. As the clock struck another hour, his father was officially five hours late._

"_When is dad coming home" a fourteen year old Inuyasha asked his mother_

"_Soon" she responded coolly, even though her eyes continued to drift to the clock constantly._

"_If he doesn't come soon all the food will be gone" Inuyasha replied which caused his mother to smile_

"_Probably" she gave a short laugh_

_Sesshomaru's eyes darted between Inuyasha and his step mother. They were so sure he'd return. Maybe he didn't want a family anymore. Maybe his father had left just like his mother did. Maybe no one ever wanted to take the time to raise him._

_The three of them sat together for another two hours before a knock came at their door. Rising to answer it, Sesshomaru was stopped by his step mother._

"_I'll answer it Sesshy" you sit here with your brother; she gestured toward Inuyasha who had begun nodding off._

_Answering the door wearily, she was met with the faces of two members of Tokyo's police force._

"_Izayoi Takahashi" one of them asked, his faced laced with regret and sadness_

"_Yes" she replied, his facial expression not going unnoticed by her_

"_It's about your husband InuTaisho" the second man answered_

_By this time Sesshomaru had draped a blanket around Inuyasha whom was drooling over his now very cold dinner. Moving from his sleeping brother to the door, he hid in the shadows so that he would go undetected by his stepmother. _

"_What about my husband" Izayoi asked nervously_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his ears visibly perked up. Why would two officers come to their door to speak about his father? Maybe he'd done something wrong. Maybe he'd tried to escape and the police caught him and he needed to post bail._

"_He was involved in an accident" the first man answered. It seemed to be a staple of theirs, alternating responses between each other._

"_What sort of accident" Izayoi's eyes became slits "Stop beating around the damn bush"_

_Both of the officers and even Sesshomaru cringed. He had never heard his step mother curse before; she always seemed to be too mild-mannered._

"_An automotive accident" the first one answered. It was good to finally here them not alternate like brainless robots. "A fatal one"_

_Sesshomaru felt the wind knock out of his body. He felt his fists clench as his mind was sent into a whirlwind. _

_Izayoi's face paled "You….you're lying" she said softly_

"_I wish we were ma'am" the second one answered her_

_Sesshomaru watched as his stepmother stiffened and fell to her knees. Her voice starting as a variation of sobs and emerged into inhuman wails._

_He felt his emotions getting the best of him and burst from his hiding place screaming "YOU LYING MOTHERFUCKERS, GET OUT OF MY FATHER'S HOUSE" hot tears rushed from his eyes. _

_He then began screaming for them to leave once more after he noticed they had yet to leave. Never mind that they were his elders and he was taught from birth to show them the upmost respect. Never mind that they were telling the gospel truth. At that moment all of it was irrelevant as he continued to cry loudly._

"_What's going on" Inuyasha emerged from his slumber, yawning loudly. Surveying the scene before him, a screaming older brother, two somewhat startled officers and his mother still very much screaming on the floor asked again albeit more firmly "What's going on"_

"_We'll be going now" the second man replied "Have a good night and I am so sorry for your loss"_

"_Loss" Inuyasha questioned, his eyes darting back and forth between his brother and mother "What's going on, why won't anyone tell me anything"_

_Ignoring him, Sesshomaru went to help Izayoi to her feet. He murmured words to her that were inaudible under her harsh screams._

"_Mom what's wrong" Inuyasha pleaded again_

_Sesshomaru looked toward his younger brother and coaxed his stepmother into speaking. After her screams became slight sniffles_

_Izayoi raised her eyes to meet her youngest son's. Her eyes were glossed over and red from the constant crying "Inuyasha baby we have to talk"_

_They sat down at their table once again and Inuyasha watched them both curiously "About what"_

_Izayoi stared into her youngest son's eyes, not wanting to be the cause of the heartbreak he'd feel after she told him "Your father"_

_Sesshomaru looked at his step mother and then to Inuyasha. He was jealous of the soft tone Izayoi was using with him to not hurt him. He was jealous that Inuyasha had a real mother to comfort him. It wasn't that Sesshomaru didn't see Izayoi as his mother but the touch of a blood mother sometimes couldn't be replaced._

_And at that moment he was so very angry for reasons unknown. Angry at his mother for leaving his father, angry at his father for remarrying and angry at his father for getting himself killed. _

"_He's dead" Sesshomaru said bluntly_

"_What" Inuyasha asked _

"_He's dead, gone, never coming back" Sesshomaru couldn't control his angry words "He's left just like my mom did"_

"_That's not true" Inuyasha cried _

"_Do you ever stop whining" Sesshomaru chastised him "What do you have to whine about, he's gone, get over it"_

"_SESSHOMARU" Izayoi scolded him_

_Inuyasha glared at him before running to his room. _

"_Why did you say that to him" Izayoi scolded once more_

_Sesshomaru shrugged and watched as Izayoi left him to talk to Inuyasha. He gritted his teeth at the pain he felt and the sobs he heard from the other room. But what could they do? Their father was gone and he wasn't coming back._

_He remembered the funeral perfectly too. More crying, screaming, whining and denying. The family that had been so close knit for the past four years now had a rift between them._

_His father's best friend Myoga was asked to help care for the family in case anything happened to _

_Taisho. However, no one could guess anything would happen to him before he turned fifty._

_After the funeral, Myoga presented Inuyasha and Sesshomaru two very identical swords, said to be their father's. _

"_They are made from two halves of the same whole much like you two are to your father." He had told them "So treat them well" the two of them followed his words carefully._

_Despite Myoga's constant presence in the home, nothing could replace the aura InuTaisho seemed to emit when he was in the area. However, the family somewhat healed and were even closer than they were prior to his death._

* * *

_Two years later, not long after his high school graduation, Sesshomaru was busy preparing for college. He had been a scholar in high school and had been admitted into Universities across the world. He had yet to make his final decision, however, he felt that Tokyo U would be the college for him as it would be close to home and he could care for his brother and step mother._

_As he continued to fill out scholarship forms he received a knock on his door. Turning around he faced the concerned eyes of his step mother, a phone clinched in her hand._

"_Do I have to go" Sesshomaru asked Izayoi as she fixed his suit once more_

"_Yes, you do" she replied simply_

"_I want nothing to do with that wench" he responded_

"_Watch it" she told him sternly "She is still your mother"_

"_She is no mother of mine" he grunted_

_She visibly sighed "I understand this may be hard for you…."_

"_How can this possibly be hard for me?" he interrupted her "I've only seen this woman twice in my entire life"_

"_Regardless of what you say" Izayoi replied firmly "she is still your mother and you will attend her funeral"_

_He sat in the woman called Miko's funeral. People gave him pleading looks and words of condolences. It had to be hard for him, losing two parents in two years. He couldn't tell these people that she had nothing to do with his life and that he was raised by another woman._

_It was ironic he chuckled to himself as the last straggler moved away. The woman's name was Miko, however she was unlike any priestess he ever met. She didn't seem kind or regretful, sad or loving. She was just a woman who didn't want his father…didn't want him._

* * *

_That fall he attended Tokyo University where he majored in business with a concentration in corporate management. He'd had the idea to start a business that specialized in the manufacturing and distribution of advanced weaponry – specifically swords. _

_He immersed himself in his studies and had little to no contact with his family in two and a half years. He'd worked through both summers despite the pleas of his family to visit them._

"_You never call anymore" Izayoi told him during one of their rare talks_

"_I have been busy" he told his stepmother _

"_Too busy for family I see" she retorted_

"_No, I'm busy for the family" he replied swiftly_

"_Inuyasha's graduation is next month you know" she told him pleadingly "Will you attend"_

"_I'm not sure" he responded honestly_

"_What do you mean you aren't sure?" she asked angrily_

"_I have so much work to do. I'm sure you're aware that I'm trying to graduate as early as possible" came his soft response_

_She sighed loudly "There are some things more important than work Sesshomaru"_

_There was a long pause as neither of them chose to say anything, finally Izayoi spoke up "You can call me anytime"_

"_I know" he replied_

* * *

_Needless to say, Sesshomaru missed Inuyasha's graduation. Izayoi was very angered by this and another rift between the two brothers began to form._

"_I'm sorry" Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha during a visit not long after his graduation_

"_You don't have to apologize" Inuyasha replied "I knew you wouldn't show"_

"_What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru asked_

"_Nothing Sess don't worry about it" Inuyasha looked down at his hands as he clinched and unclenched them frequently_

_His erratic behavior didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru and the elder brother searched somewhat desperately for the words to calm his younger brother down to no avail._

_After a lengthy silence between the two of them Inuyasha spoke "Mom's sick you know"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes rose to meet Inuyasha's "What do you mean sick"_

_Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and sighed "You would know if you would return her phone calls"_

"_Okay, I get it, I haven't been available much but don't you dare get self-righteous with me" Sesshomaru's voice was testy_

"_She has cancer" Inuyasha spoke softly_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he stood from his seat abruptly and made his way to leave the house._

"_Where in the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked him, still seated_

"_Home" Sesshomaru replied coldly_

"_Home" Inuyasha grew angry "This is home, I can't believe you're trying to run away from this"_

"_Goodbye" Sesshomaru responded before slamming the door_

* * *

_A few months later, Sesshomaru prepared to receive his undergraduate's degree from Tokyo University. He was proud that he'd be able to graduate earlier than most of his peers in addition to being able to enter the workforce much more quickly._

"_Yo Takahashi!" his roommate yelled for him "Got a phone call"_

_Sesshomaru took the phone from him and held it to his ear lazily, he had no wish to talk to his family at that moment "Hello"_

_He leaned against the wall as the person speaking to him dragged on with formalities. Crossing his arms, he yawned as the speaker finally made his point and a few moments later he dropped the phone, snatched his jacket from the side of his bed and took off quickly._

"_Yo Takahashi!" his roommate yelled once more "What's up"_

_He sped through the streets of Tokyo, inattentive to the fact that he was speeding. Reaching Okinaro hospital he raced through the halls, finally reaching the receptions desk._

"_Izayoi Takahashi" he said quickly_

"_Sir, she's in critical condition right now…"_

"_I don't give a damn, where is she" his voice was desperate_

"_Room B-305" the receptionist told him fearfully_

"_Arigato" he replied_

_Racing to the elevator, he pressed the buttons erratically, praying that the elevator would come as quickly as possible._

_Deciding the elevator was much too slow, he took off for the stairs and raced up three flights with ease. Bursting through the doors, he raced down even more hallways searching for B-305. After getting lost and turned around twice, he finally reached the correct hallway._

"_B -301, B-303…." He chanted to himself_

"_B-30….." _

_At that moment Inuyasha emerged from the room, Myoga following him closely. Sesshomaru stared in his eyes and for the first time, he realized just how similar in color he and Inuyasha's eyes were._

_Their eyes were both, large and dark amber in color, however, while at the moment his eyes were full of regret, Inuyasha's eyes were full of deep, dark sorrow._

"_You're too late" Inuyasha told him softly_

"_Too late" he repeated guiltily_

"_Too late" Inuyasha repeated again "She's dead, gone and never coming back" he mimicked his brother's words from what felt like so many years before._

"_Inuyasha I…."_

"_Save your words, I don't want to hear it" Inuyasha brushed pass him _

_Izayoi Takahashi's funeral was by far the largest several people in Tokyo had ever attended. Sesshomaru surveyed the many people he hadn't seen before and wondered how someone could show up to a funeral but not a birthday or even a wedding._

_A few hours later as the last of the attendees sauntered away, Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha was bowed before his mother's grave in prayer. His heart broke some when the tears began dripping from Inuyasha's eyes._

_Finally, the younger brother stood and glared at the elder with a look of pure contempt and anger. He brushed pass him and deliberately rammed his elbow into his side. There weren't any words spoken between the two of them._

_Turning to his step mother's grave, Sesshomaru sat cross-legged on the ground. Running his finger along the outlines he felt two tears drip from his eyes._

"_You said you wouldn't leave" he mouthed softly as he traced the last of the outline "But you lied" he began to choke_

_Leaning his head on her grave his cries became body-wracking sobs. Using his fists he beat her grave, the ground and himself. _

"_You couldn't wait until I got there" he recalled the episode in the hospital "You couldn't keep your promise"_

_He stayed that way for hours before standing slowly. However, he wasn't the same Sesshomaru who'd arrived moments too late. He wasn't the same man who'd let his emotions get the best of him. Placing his hands on the grave again, he turned and walked away slowly._

* * *

_For the next few years he'd thrown himself into his work. His contact with anyone, including Inuyasha and Myoga was limited. His social life which had previously been scarce became non-existent and his demeanor, which could have been described as somewhat joyful became ice cold._

_He moved up the corporate ladder quicker than most people would have guessed for a young man and by the time he was 27 he'd start his own business that became one of Japan's largest. Around work he was known as the Ice Prince – the arrogant, cold, intimidating man that wouldn't give you the satisfaction of a second glance. He allowed the public perception of him to continue, that's how he felt and that was who he was._

* * *

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sesshomaru stared at the cigar that was puffed beyond what was necessary. He'd thought he had buried those memories deep into the back of his mind but it was clear that everything that hurt had a way of resurfacing.

Leaning forward in his chair, he put his head in his hands. Visibly shaking he chastised himself, he'd promised years before that he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him.

Calming himself down he leaned back into his chair and scowled. So what if his ego was a bit large, so what if the Higurashi woman thought he was a bit of a pompous arrogant jerk. He'd been through much and worked for too long to be otherwise.

And if she didn't like it, then it was her own damn problem.

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review using the little button down there LOL. Until next time.**


End file.
